Only Human
by Celery Is Not For Eating
Summary: Just a fic about a depressed girl who gets swept away in the TARDIS. Should I continue this? Opinions please. R&R. Please be nice about all criticism. :) I don't own the songs in italics. The first one is 'Only Human' by Krewella. The second one is 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan.


A 13 year old girl sat on a bench,singing to herself. "_They say pain is an illusion,this is just a bruise and you are just confused...but I am only human..._" the girl failed to hear the whooshing sound as a blue box materialised down the street.

"Right Romana. You stay here,I'll go get the girl." The Doctor said to his companion. The blonde looked at him,"Doctor. She has a name you know." "Yes Romana I know. Her name is Elle." The Doctor turned tail and walked out of the TARDIS into the cold night air.

Elle shivered,why was she even out here at this time of night? Oh yeah,the depression. She rubbed her arms as a new song blared through the headphones. "_To be hurt,to feel lost,to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down,to feel like you've been pushed around...to be on the edge of breakin' down,with no one there to save you...no you don't know what it's like...welcome to my life."_

The Doctor followed the voice and was led to a small bench in a small park. There,sitting on the bench was the 13 year old,red headed girl,shivering in the cold breeze as light snowflakes drifted down and covered her. She was wearing a blue tank top,black shorts and red converse,no wonder she was freezing. He walked up to Elle,who failed to notice him.

Elle thought she heard boots crunching the lightly covered grass but paid no attention,as they surely couldn't be coming for her. She kept her eyes on the brown boots in front of her until somebody cleared their throat. Her eyes trailed up to the persons face,taking in all the burgundy. She met the mans blue eyes with hopelessness taking residence in her own hazel ones. "Hello. I'm The Doctor. You are Elle Mitchell right?" Elle nodded,wondering what The Doctor wanted with her.

The Doctor held a bag out,"would you like a jelly baby?" he asked,smiling a toothy grin. Elle shook her head and The Doctor put the bag away. "Why are you out here at this time of night,in the freezing cold,wearing that?" he asked,gesturing to her summer outfit. "I'm hoping that by the morning I'll have frozen to death" Elle remarked bluntly,in a monotone,staring blankly past The Doctor. "Why in the universe would you want to die?" The Doctor sat down next to Elle and looked at her,puzzled. "Why _wouldn't_ I want to die would be an easier question to answer" Elle scoffed,a tiny part of her rebelling against what she said. "Well,I take it your life isn't treating you very well" The Doctor looked Elle up and down and calculated that she would die of hypothermia in roughly 8 and a half hours.

Elle drew her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her knees. "No,it isn't. Now,what do you want? I just want to be left alone to die" she mumbled thickly,keeping the tears at bay. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand,"no you don't. You want to run away. To leave. I can help with that" he said,causing Elle to snap her head up to look at him. "How? How can you help? They'll find me and put me back on anti-depressants! Or were you just sent to take me back to that prison?!" she screamed,letting her paranoia control her. "Elle. Calm down. I'm not here to take your back to your home. I'm here to take you away from it." Elle warily stood up and took The Doctors hand.

The Doctor led Elle to the TARDIS. "You're not serious?" she said,wide eyed. "Come on,just trust me" Elle was speechless when she saw the interior of the TARDIS. "Romana,this is Elle. Elle,this is Romana." The Doctor introduced,pulling Elle out her shocked stupor. Romana held out her hand,"hello Elle. It's nice to meet you" she greeted warmly. Elle shook Romana's hand with a tentative smile. "It's nice to meet you too Romana" she greeted.

"Now Elle,Romana has to go home,so we'll be going there first" The Doctor informed her. Elle nodded,wondering how Romana felt about that. "I think you'll have a great time here" Romana smiled,coming to stand next to Elle. Elle smiled as the TARDIS dematerialised,leaving the town she grew up in behind.

_**Ta-da! This is my fic! So,um would anybody be interested in me continuing this story? For anyone who's wondering,this is just after Meglos and just before Full Circle. **_


End file.
